The Silly String Redone
by Miss Sheba
Summary: Just a cute father-son story. Nothing much. ^.^
1. Just a Normal Day at Capsule Corp

The Silly String  
****************   
  
"Ahhh!!! Trunks-kun!!!" Goten cried as Trunks sprayed him with silly string. Goten was afraid of getting his gi   
  
messy and getting a yelling from Chi-chi. "Oh stop being such a baby and take it like a man!!" Trunks said while   
  
laughing.  
  
"Stop it, Trunks!"  
  
"Baby! Baby! Baby, baby, baby!!" Trunks teased.  
  
Suddenly a very angry Vegeta stormed out of the house. He was trying to watch the game and Trunks and Goten's   
  
screams got on his last nerve.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" he snarled.  
  
"Uh-oh...". The two boys hung their heads as they prepared for a Final Flash heading their way. Vegeta smirked.   
  
"So, you think I'm going to blast you, hmm?"  
  
Trunks looked up (a little) and said," Well, aren't you?"  
  
Vegeta grinned evilly. "Since you two never seem to learn your lesson, I want you to stand there just like that until I   
  
come back." The boys groaned.  
  
"What was that?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
"That's better." Vegeta looked at them suspiciously. "I'll be watching you. The first one who moves gets punched,   
  
you hear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
(Two hours later)  
  
"Mmf! Mmf! Goten! I can't hold it in! Call Otoussan for me!" Trunks really had to use the bathroom, but Vegeta   
  
said not to move! What was he going to do? He squeezed his legs together. He was too old to pee in his pants!  
  
"Snorrrrre...." Goten had fallen asleep in his position. "That kid can sleep anywhere." Trunks mumbled crossly.  
  
The feeling was getting stronger. Trunks spotted Vegeta outside, watering Bulma's garden (the only chore he'll do   
  
around the house.)  
  
"Toussan!"  
  
"Can't hear you, Trunks," Vegeta said airily. He started to hum a tune.  
  
Trunks squeezed his eyes shut.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Uh-oh! Little Trunks-kun has to go potty! But that's not all that will happen! Go on to the next chapter! 


	2. A Cute Ending

The Silly String---Part 2  
**************************  
  
He puffed out his cheeks. He didn't notice a rather larger shadow up in the sky. A very big pterodactyl was flying   
  
across looking immensely hungry.  
  
The big brute spotted Trunks and Goten. "That kid with the purple hair looks tasty," it thought. It made a   
  
swandive for Trunks. The pterodactyl gave a mighty roar to strike fear in the heart of its prey.   
  
"ROAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks looked up as the pterodactyl wrapped its claws around his waist. Trunks, having to use the bathroom and   
  
on punishment, couldn't move at all. All he said was "Otoosan Help me!!"  
  
Vegeta stopped watering the garden and rushed to the yard. "Trunks! Where are you?" He looked up. "Oh my   
  
Kami!"  
  
Vegeta flew into the air to give the pterodactyl a good whupping (Vegeta style). The pterodactyl roared at him.   
  
How dare this puny human challenge a mighty dinosaur? Then again, since when do humans know how to fly? But   
  
before the pterodactyl could ponder this, Vegeta punched it square between the eyes. The pterodactyl flew   
  
backwards, but it kept a strong grip on Trunks.  
  
Vegeta cursed. "Trunks! Hold on!" he yelled. He bit the dinosaur's claws and the monster roared in pain. Trunks   
  
fell from its grip and levitated in the air. The pterodactyl crashed into a mountain. Vegeta held up his hand. "BIG   
  
BANG ATTACK!" HE yelled as the dinosaur was reduced to dust. He grabbed Trunks and flew home.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta began," why didn't YOU beat up that dinosaur?"  
  
Vegeta had brought Goten and Trunks inside (just in case any more trouble decided to find its way here) and set   
  
them on the couch. Goten was still asleep. Trunks really had to go now so he just said, "I was on punishment,   
  
Toussan."   
  
Vegeta blinked in surprise. "Y-you actually listened to me?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
Vegeta was shocked. Maybe his son wasn't such a brat after all.  
  
"Uh, Otoussan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"May I use the bathroom, please?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. Trunks flew (and I mean flew) upstairs. Vegeta was about to make dinner when he heard Goten   
  
wake up. He [Goten] stretched and said, "Ahhh, that was a nice sleep!"   
  
Vegeta slapped him upside the head.   
  
"Ouch! Vegeta-san, what did I do?!"  
  
Vegeta grinned. "You moved."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Awww! What a cute story! And you people doubted the ouji's parenting skills! Well, fie on you! Fie on you all!!! 


End file.
